


From Colour to Black and White

by empeeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been living happily ever after with their dog, Gertrude. Until Maggie has to go undercover.





	From Colour to Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written that I'm actually posting, I hope you like it!

Alex had been seeing the world in colour for years now. Ever since she had found Maggie Sawyer, the detective that detects, on her crime scene. They had married almost three years ago, and after their honeymoon, they had visited the dog shelter. After looking around for a while they saw a Shiba Inu and they fell in love with her immediately, the two decided to name her Gertrude.

They had been living a happy life, they were even considering kids. Until Maggie went undercover a few months ago, Alex hadn’t seen her since, she could only live with weekly updates from the NCPD.

Every week she’d meet with one of Maggie’s colleagues, who, at this point, was the only connection she had to Maggie. They had been writing letters to one another once a month, and those were the only ones that kept Alex going.

But life went on, and so did her job at the DEO. They were investigating an anti-krypton organization. They had been spreading kryptonite all over National City, and they were slowly distributing it to the rest of America. It had definitely helped for Alex to keep her mind off worrying about Maggie while she was at work.

But now she had just arrived at their apartment, which she had rearranged about twelve times since Maggie’s undercover operation started nine months ago.

She was pretty sure the furniture was standing the way it stood the day Maggie left for her mission. But she couldn’t remember exactly, because that day, she had only had eyes for her wife.

They had eaten pizza that previous night, watched their favourite movie, and had snuggled up next to each other on the couch. Alex had listened to her heartbeat all night, because she knew it’d be the last time she’d be able to for long.

The last time she saw Maggie’s colleague, about two weeks ago, he had told her they were close to a breakthrough. That’s all they could tell her. But it had definitely helped to give her hope.

But right now, she was exhausted. She had taken a shower, put on her pyjamas, and crawled straight into bed.

***

Alex entered the DEO building a little before 8 the next morning. “Alex,” J’onn addressed her. “We’ve got something.”

“What? Why didn’t you call me?” She asked, as she approached her boss.

He took a deep breath. “You needed to get some rest. But we have it under control. They’ve been in there all night.” He said, as he showed her the diagrams and all the info. “Supergirl tried to go and take a look but the walls are lined with lead. She saw another 20 men entering the building earlier, but we don’t know how many people were inside already at that point.”

Alex nodded. “So, we go in.” She stated.

“That was my first thought too. We let Supergirl fly in first, cause a distraction, so we can move in there quickly and unnoticed.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “Okay, let’s do this.”

***

Kara had been circling the area, checking for possible escape routes, in case they decide to run off. “Alex, I’m flying in right now.” She stated, as she flew towards the gate.

“Okay. Tell us once you have an idea how many men are in there.” Her sister replied, as she prepared to jump out of the chopper. Checking the safety cords one last time.

“J’onn, we’re ready.” She said before going down.

***

“The prisoner has been sitting in there for hours. He won’t say a word.” J’onn said, as Alex walked towards him. “Do you want to give it a try?”

Alex nodded, “Gladly.”

She entered the room, looking over to Kara. Seems like Kara hasn’t really picked up yet on Maggie’s interrogation skills.  
“Good afternoon.” She stated, as she sat down across him. “I’m agent Danvers.”

He shot her a quick glance, before shrugging and looking back down to the table.

“Told you, he’s not talking.” Kara said, as she leaned back against the wall.

Alex got up again, and walked towards the door.

“You’re leaving already? I’d expected you to try at least a little bit longer.” The man said suddenly.

She turned towards him, “So you can talk.” She said, as she crossed her arms. After staring at him for a few seconds, she left the room.

She walked over towards Winn’s desk. “You have the files?” She asked him, as she stopped in front of him.

“Yes, I do, he has a sister, she has two kids, and is divorced. The kids are living with their dad, and the mother is in max security prison, no visitors allowed.” He summed it up, as he handed the files to Alex.

The brunette nodded. “Thank you, Winn.” She said, before walking back towards the interrogation room.

“How is your sister doing?” Alex asked, as she opened the door again. Her voice echoed throughout the room, as she sat back down in her seat. “I hear she’s in prison.”

He laughed, as he glanced at her again.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, “You think that’s funny?”

A grin appeared on his face. “Who do you think put her there?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Great...”

She stood back up, turned to Kara, and said: “Plan C it is then.”

She turned quickly towards the man again. “I swear. If you don’t tell me right n-” Alex stopped in the middle of her sentence. She tried to find support on the table close on her right. The bright colours that she had been living amongst for years were fading. Slowly, her world was losing its colour.

She fell on her knees, as Kara rushed to her side. “Get him out of here!” She yelled, directed at J’onn, whom she knew was standing behind the one-way mirror.

The only thing Alex managed to bring out was a single word, softly, it was barely audible.

“Maggie…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
